Supernatural Love
by badwolf62
Summary: The first time that Castiel saw Dean, Castiel was at a diner with his twin brother Jimmy. High-school Destiel and slight Sabriel. Rated T for language I guess.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: This is my very first fan fiction I really hope you all enjoy it. This is set in high school and in our universe. Parings are Dean/Castiel, Sam/Gabriel. **

**I don't own anything except Castiel's mother. **

* * *

The first time that Castiel saw Dean, Castiel was at a diner with his twin brother Jimmy. They had just gotten out of school, and Jimmy was hungry and it was a half day that hadn't had lunch, so they went out. Castiel never really liked to go out with Jimmy, he always tried to embarrass him, but so far he hadn't tried to.

"Cassie.." Jimmy was poking him in the arm with his fork. "Cassie, you there?" He was now jabbing him.

"OW! Will you cut that out?!",Castiel said as he slapped the fork away. "What do you want?" His arm had started to hurt.

"Cassie you've been staring at that guy the entire time he's been here... Castiel?" Jimmy waved his hand in front of Castiel's face to get his attention.

"What? Oh. Right. Sorry, I'm not really here right now." He paused and saw Jimmy's face, "What? I'm just thinking" It looked like Jimmy didn't believe him. "I am. And don't call me Cassie. You know I hate it." Castiel had started to stare at the impossibly beautiful guy again, but the guy still hadn't noticed him.

"I know. Why do you think I call you Cassie. Dude. Really stop staring... You do know a picture would last longer right. Castiel?!" Jimmy Whisper-yelled that last part at him. " Are you even listening to me?"

"What? You know I can do more than one thing at a time right?" Castiel had this odd feeling that someone was staring at him. "Jimmy, is someone staring at me?" Castiel hoped for a second that it was that is was the guy that he had been staring at.

"Um... Yeah that guy you've been staring at for the last like half hour."

"What?!" Castiel looked back and boy did that guy have the greenest eyes Castiel had ever seen, his hair was a light brunette color, he was wearing a plaid flannel button up over a plain forest green t-shirt. Castiel couldn't look away, but then a waitress stepped in front of him with a tray of what looked like pecan pie.

"Um... Cassie it's time to go. Mom wants us home soon." Jimmy already had his coat on, was holding his bag in one hand and had already paid for lunch.

"Yeah.. Let's go." Castiel finally said after putting his coat on and grabbing his bag. "Will you stop calling me Cassie?"

"No, Never" Jimmy said with a smirk.

* * *

When they got home Jimmy ran right up to his room, and Castiel ran up to the bathroom to take a shower. He ran right into the door and realized it was locked. Castiel knocked on the door a couple times but there was no answer.

"ANNA IS THAT YOU?! WHY ARE YOU IN THERE? YOU HAVE YOUR OWN BATHROOM!" Castiel had to yell because he could hear the radio going and it was super loud.

Anna turned the music down. "Yeah it is! I know I have my own, but Gabe is in it! I'll be right out!" Anna kept yelling just to yell and Castiel knew it.

"OKAY!" She had turned the music up again. Castiel went down to the t.v. room to see what was on. He was flipping through the channels when he saw a movie that he absolutely loved.

"Really?" Gabe had snuck up on him while eating a chocolate bar.

"AHH! God Gabe! You don't just sneak up on a person like that!" Castiel screamed. Gabriel was three years older than Castiel and Jimmy, and in turn was nine years older than Anna. Gabe was 5' 6", had short brown hair, golden eyes and was always, ALWAYS eating chocolate. "What do you want?"

"Nothing.. And I didn't sneak up you. I just walked in behind you very quietly. Anyway. REALLY? 'Beauty and the beast'? REEEALLLYY?"

"What? I like it. Also, that's like the definition of sneaking up on someone." Castiel huffed and glared at him.

"Nothing." Gabe was just laughing now. He didn't really care what Castiel was watching, he just liked to bug him.

"Hey guys." Anna Announced her self when she came down the stairs. Anna was 5' 10'' she had red hair, dark brown eyes, and had a slight tan. "What-cha watching?"she looked back and forth between her brothers.

"Nothing just seeing whats on." Castiel started flipping through the channels again.

"Right. Well I'm going to go change."Anna stared to walk off then she stopped right next to Gabe "YOU" she pointed at Gabe, "Stay out of my bathroom." She said very bluntly and walked away with out a response from Gabe.

Castiel and Gabe were both just in awe of what had happened. Castiel started laughing while Gabe just stood there. "Okay then." Gabe finally said after a good ten minutes of just standing still, and then walked off with a candy bar. after Castiel was done laughing he got up and went to take a shower.

* * *

After Castiel got out of the shower he went to his room and, found a light blue t-shirt and a pair of worn out blue jeans. Castiel was happy it was FINALY winter break. When Castiel went down stairs, he was hit by Anna going up to get him.

"Oh I was just coming up to get you."

"OW! What for?

"Sorry Castiel. I came up here to tell you that Sam is coming over for dinner wit his older brother."

"Why?" Castiel was curious why Sam's older brother was coming.

"Because we have a project dew after the break."

"No I mean why is his older brother coming over."

"OOHH, that makes more sense. I don't know, but he is so be nice." Anna said with a playful glare.

"HEY! Tell Gabe to be nice not me you know I'm always nice, Gabe isn't,"

"I did." And with that Anna turned and left Castiel on the stairs.

"Okay." Castiel walked the rest of the way down stairs and went into the kitchen to see what was for dinner."Hey mom whats for dinner?"

"Hello Castiel. Dinner is going to be spaghetti and meat-balls with garlic bread, and dessert is pecan pie." Castiel's mother was a tall woman, she was 6' 2", she had dark brown hair and, her eyes were blue, but not the dark azure blue that Castiel and Jimmy had just blue.

"Cool... Do you know why Sam's older brother is coming over with him?" Castiel really wanted to know because he had never meet him.

"No I don't know. Why?''

"No reason." and with that Castiel went up to his room to wait, until he changed his mind and went outside to wait.

* * *

**AN: I really hope you liked it. Pleas review, reviews will totally help me. :) **


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: So sorry that I took so long to post this I got really busy with school and stuff. I hope you like it **

* * *

"Sammy we have to go!" Dean yelled up the stairs to Sam's room. He had been up there finding the right thing to wear to impress Anna."Come on I'm sure that what ever you wear will be fine."

"Fine, I'm coming down!", Sam yelled down to Dean as he came out of his room, but he wasn't fine. He really liked Gabe and he wanted to look good for him. "Okay, let's go." Sam declared as he ran out the door.

When Dean went outside he looked at his nerdy 15 year old brother, who was so excited to have dinner with the Novack's. Some how Dean had gotten stuck eating dinner with them too, but it was better than sitting home alone again.

* * *

When Sam and Dean got to the Novack's house it was lightly snowing. They were getting out of Dean's Impala to knock on the door when Dean saw somebody on the porch swing. "Hey I'll be inside." Sam yelled as he got out of the car and ran up to the door.

Dean took his time walking up to the door, so he could admire the person siting on the swing. He must have been at least 5'10'' from what Dean could see, his hair was dark brown, almost black, and he looked kind of like the guy from the diner. "Hi, I'm Dean, and you are?"

"It's um... it's Castiel"

"So um... Cas, can I call you Cas?

"Um... yeah sure."

"So Cas can I go inside?"

"Yeah let's go inside." Cas said right as Anna came out to get them.

"You guys coming in?"

"Yes, Anna we were just going in." Cas told Anna.

"Okay, well, Mom wanted me to get you guys, dinner's done." Anna said and Dean thought she sounded little unsure at what Cas's answer would be.

"So what's for dinner? I'm starved." Dean asked as he went in with Anna and Cas.

"Um... I think it's going to be spaghetti and meat-balls with garlic bread." Cas told Dean. "And then I think that we are having pecan pie for dessert." Dean's face lit up when Cas said that it was pecan pie.

"I love pecan pie, it's my favorite!"

"Dinner's in here." Cas's mom said as she poked her head out of a door.

* * *

**AN: Sorry it's short. Hope you liked it, and review review's help so much. **


End file.
